


A Discussion on Coralian Sexuality

by Issun_the_Wandering_Writer



Category: Koukyoushihen Eureka Seven | Eureka seveN (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Arguing, Crack Relationships, F/F, Holland Being Holland, I Ship It, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-28 03:32:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17175044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Issun_the_Wandering_Writer/pseuds/Issun_the_Wandering_Writer
Summary: Holland and Talho argue over the merits of the Gekko's newest crew member who Eureka has become very very close to. AU





	A Discussion on Coralian Sexuality

**Author's Note:**

> So this was originally uploaded over on ff.net back in January, so this may not be my best work but its still the first Eureka fic I ever wrote so I feel this needs to be here. Still I hope you find some enjoyment in it regardless.

“I just can't believe it, the literal emissary of the planet itself is a lesbian.” Holland grumbled quietly to himself as he watched Eureka working on the Nirvash with her ... girlfriend? thinking that would never not feel weird to him, from across the hangar.

“Are you still on about this?” Talho asked exasperated as she popped into view.

“Damn right I am, that girl's dangerous.” He growled out.

“Only to the enemy.” she countered.

“Which is who huh? We still have absolutely no idea where or who she came from, she's in no records or databases, and your really gonna trust her with Eureka?”

“You know what yeah I am going to trust her, she's a good kid if you actually got that stick out your ass and got to know her.”

“Ohhhhhh! you always have to take her side don't you.” Holland slapped his forehead in frustration and groaned.

“Well its not like anyone else will.” she shot back.

“Maybe nobody else ever defends her because they're afraid she'll have another of her freakouts and turn on them.”

“She's gotten better since she first came aboard.”

“Yeah well, first impressions count for a lot don't they? Besides your forgetting the cause of those outbreaks, you know the fact that she isn't even human.”

“She is human or at least half according to Micha, which I uh still not sure how such a thing is possible”

Holland shrugged “Maybe Norb got closer to that mysterious Sakuya girl than he told us.”

“Hmm well if that's the case then she certainly took after her old man.”

“Ugh don't remind me, well his daughter or not, we'll be able to verify that soon, once we get to the capital”

“If we really find the truth, are you gonna stop being such a hardass towards her? And leave the lovebirds alone?”

“Maybe.” He said quietly.

She rolled her eyes,sighing in defeat “Guess that's good enough for now.”

“You know its not just where she came from that bothers me, its where she's going I'm really worried about, Norb said only a Coralian and a human can pass through the great wall, Anemone isn't even fully human, don't you think that could cause problems?”

“Ah so that's it and here I thought you were just jealous, while its true she isn't fully human, its not like Norb specified that they had to be one hundred percent human, and more importantly she's the one Eureka chose, don't you trust her judgement?”

He sighed “I'm still not sure, we're taking a pretty big risk.”

“Taking big risks is all we've been doing for the past few years, and we're still alive aren't we.”

“I guess but...” He became momentary distracted by the couple's increasingly intimate displays of affection , Anemone's hands were starting to wander a bit “Really wish they'd stop being so public with that kinda stuff.” his eyes narrowing in disgust.

Talho rolled her eyes “Ah yes public hand holding how unseemly how deprave- ” Talho then trailed off as she watched Matthieu fell unconscious watching the erotic sight, blood pooling out his nose and flowing onto the hangar deck. “Ah I see, kids uh sure grow up fast these days huh.”

Holland held his head in his hands “That's the 3rd time this week, Talho go and tell them to get a room before someone gets hurt.” watching Gidget slip on Matthieu's blood pool with a yelp “Well before anyone else gets hurt.”

“Alright alright but this isn't over.” she said before walking off.

“I told you she was dangerous.” Holland said grinning smugly.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave your thoughts below be they positive or negative, Could such a strange ship really work? I look forward to hearing from you.


End file.
